


Late Night Worries

by poetheather



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetheather/pseuds/poetheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is having trouble sleeping because her head and her heart are troubled. She is having difficulty resolving this conflict so perhaps she should talk to her parents. Elsanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah… I just watched the movie tonight and this came to me. I hope you enjoy it for what it is and not get lost in the ethics involved. :D
> 
> These characters are so totally not mine. Disney owns them, lock, stock and barrel. I am merely playing in their sandbox

Late Night Worries

Anna lay there on her bed, looking up at the painted patterns on the ceiling. Ever since she had saved her sister and the kingdom she hadn’t been able to sleep or at least not very well. Something kept rolling through her mind and it kept her from being able to get the rest she needed. Her heart, while it felt warm, also felt a little… funny. While Hans had been able to make her heart race and Kristoff had done something similar this was different and yet frighteningly the same. The problem that had Anna all jangled up over this was it was all due to her sister.

Every time she had seen Elsa, it was almost like her heart skipped a beat. That didn’t seem right but it was there. Her heart sped up and grew warmer in the presence of her sister, making it difficult to pull her eyes away from her. She was at a complete loss and thus her sleepless nights.

The only thing that kept going through her head and resounding in her heart were the words of that old troll, that true love would thaw a frozen heart. It hadn’t been that bastard Hans who had saved her, or the wonderful Kristoff but rather her sister. Did that mean that her sister was her true love? It made her head hurt just thinking about it. Yet how could she argue with what the troll had said? It had worked and she had been healed… right?

Sleep eluding her, she got up and headed into the library where the portrait of her parents hung. She needed to talk to them and that was where she usually went when she couldn’t sleep after Elsa had closed herself into her room. She walked down the dark hall and opened the door slowly, to avoid making any creaking sounds. This was something she needed to do and not get interrupted.

Her candles cast shadows and a warm light about the walls and shelves of books. She looked up at the painting of her parents and shifted uncomfortably under their stare. Every day since that storm she had missed them and now, when she needed them the most this was all she had. “Momma, papa… I need your advice. I… I feel odd and I have no idea what to do.”

Silence filled the room and she took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought it would be. “Momma, papa, please don’t be angry with me but I… I think I’m in love. I know I haven’t had any experience with it but there’s this fluttery feeling I get, deep in my stomach. It distracts me from everything, even chocolate.”

She gave a weak laugh before looking back at the painting. “Thing is… it’s not a boy that makes me feel this way. I know that nice man at the trading post had a lovely family, just him, his husband? and their kids but this, I haven’t seen this before. Part of me says it’s wrong but then my heart… Momma, papa, what should I do? And to make it worse, it’s not just any girl who is making me feel this…” She swallowed hard, a knot forming in her throat. Saying this aloud would make it real and she didn’t know if she was ready for that. With her head bowed she said just above a whisper, “…it’s… it’s Elsa.”

The quiet that was her only response was heavy and Anna looked up at the painting, feeling moisture collect at the corners of her eyes. This was tearing her apart, her emotions running wild over her. The faces looking down at her were neither angry nor disgusted, they were stoic and calm. Anna strained her ears to her anything and she swore she heard that odd muffled silence you get in winter, as the snow lay thick and deep about you. It was a sound she was very familiar with and had always made her feel calm for some reason. She smiled, a bit stronger than before and said, “Thank you.”

Her head was dizzy as she walked back towards her room. Had she really heard that? Felt that? After the events of the last week she found it easy to believe in that kind of magic. It felt like her parents understood and accepted what she was feeling and that lifted a huge weight off her. If this really was true love between herself and her sister, she would be a fool to ignore it. But how could she approach Elsa? One didn’t just go up and kiss your sister… right?

As she passed by Elsa’s room she noticed that there seemed to be light under the door. Dare she?

Paused outside, Anna looked at the familiar painted wood door that had been closed against her for so much of her life. Could she actually do this? Should she actually do this? She knocked gently and asked, “Elsa, are you awake?”

Anna strained her ears to hear anything but most especially for footfalls. She heard nothing and was thus surprised when the door opened for her, “Yes Anna?”

The door was actually open for her. She was slightly frozen in place by her indecision and incredulity. She blushed and swallowed nervously, “Uhm… can I come in?”

Elsa swung open the door and stood to the side as Anna walked in. “Certainly. What can I do for you?”

“I… ugh this is hard… uhm Elsa I… that is you see… and the troll said… and I… uh… so here I am,” stammered Anna, managing to say almost nothing.

“Anna, breathe. What was that?” Elsa seemed a touch amused and confused at her sister’s anxious words.

“The troll said that only true love could unfreeze me and you unfroze me. Ever since then I have been thinking and well, I guess this means that…” Words failed her as she noticed the growing blush on her sister’s cheeks. “Elsa?”

“Do you know that my window looks out on the garden?” asked Elsa.

Anna nodded. “Yeah, this room has a better view of it than mine does.”

“I would watch you play a lot, missing you more and more each day. I had hurt you and I was too afraid of doing it again so I stayed away from you. I loved you so much that I couldn’t bear the thought of you being hurt. And… well… over time I noticed that you grew more beautiful and I missed you so much and that… things had changed. You were so gorgeous on the day of my coronation.” Her voice trailed off as she lost control of her words, emotions taking over.

Anna blushed, “So does this mean that you feel for me what I feel for you?”

Elsa snapped her head upright, clearly in disbelief of what she had just heard. “You… really?”

Her face bright red and warm by this point, Anna said, “Yes. I have never felt this way before, even with Hans and Kristoff. My heart warms and beats faster when you’re near Elsa. I guess that means that you are my true love?”

Laughing lightly, Elsa shook her head, “Oh Anna. What would I do without you?”

“That’s not an answer,” pointed out Anna, pouting a little.

Elsa tentatively reached out and ran her cool hand down the side of her cheek. Her eyes were soft and gentle as they drifted over Anna’s face and lingering on her lips. Leaning forward slightly, closing the distance between them, Elsa pressed her lips against Anna’s. After an eternal moment she pulled back and smiled warmly, “Is that an answer?”

Anna laughed lightly and hugged Elsa tightly, kissing her again, with greater passion. She drew back and gazed at her with a mix of nervousness and desire, “Can we cuddle, kind of like when we were young only different?”

Elsa smiled and held a hand out. After Anna took it Elsa led her to the bed, “Its late and we have more to talk about tomorrow, but for now let’s go to bed.”

It took some effort but Anna barely managed to contain a squee of glee and victory. Tonight was a wonderful night and she would cherish it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Elsa didn’t know what time it was when she woke but it wasn’t very bright out, still more night than dawn. Summer seemed like it was always bright but there were a few hours of darkness necessitating the heavy drapes over the windows to ensure that the long bright nights did not interrupt sleep. She had awoken because something didn’t feel right, felt different. There was an unaccustomed warmth next to her, pressed against her side, somewhat draped over her. She turned her head and there was the mess of hair that was Anna. 

She couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across her face at that. This was real. She was snug in bed with Anna, cuddled together. So much of her couldn’t believe this was actually occurring as this only really occurred in her dreams. It defied all reason but there was no denying the body lying in her bed and the still lingering warmth from Anna sleeping cuddled up with her.

For so long she had just watched the world through her window moving on, watching Anna play in the garden wistfully and observed the bustle of the city beyond. Being cut off from the world, she had not learned many things except through books. Not that she minded, as she had learned so much that way. No, what she had missed the most was other people and most specifically Anna. She had always loved her little sister and when puberty hit she was thankful for the isolation as it made hiding her growing feelings for her sister easier to bear. 

The coronation was the first time since the accident that she had been that close to Anna and it had taken her breath away. Years of practice concealing her feelings had kept her from making a fool of herself but when Anna introduced Hans jealousy rose up within her and she had never wanted to use her power on another human being so much. She had needed to leave the ballroom before she had done something she regretted but Anna kept her there until she lost her temper in frustration. That expression of shock and slight fear on Anna’s face spurred her into motion, unable to bear that look.

Climbing North Mountain, she had been prepared to live apart from her sister, not because she wanted to but rather because she could avoid hurting Anna again if she was far away from her. That had always been her greatest fear, and so after she had accidentally hurt Anna again Hans was able to devastate her with simple words alone. Thinking that she had killed her beloved sister had destroyed her. She was ready to die in that moment, as living without Anna was simply unthinkable. Hans killing her would have been a mercy.

Then out of the blowing snow came Anna and her heart leapt into her throat as if she had seen a ghost. When her sister had turned to ice she had lost her mind. She had never told Anna how she had felt and suddenly it was too late once more, and Hans’s lie became horribly real. Elsa shuddered, chilled by the image of her sister frozen solid, hand outstretched to protect her. Her heart shattered again in such a short time frame that she knew she would never recover.

Elsa swallowed hard as she walked to the window, pulling open the curtains to look out at the stars sparkling in the slowly lightening sky. Sadness and grief had overwhelmed her and she would have happily died at that moment if it would mean that Anna lived. She had wept for her unfulfilled love and had surreptitiously kissed Anna’s neck as she hung there, needing to have at least that before she said goodbye. When Anna’s body thawed and her sister hugged her… well she had never felt such happiness. It had filled her to overflowing and she was still riding that high a little bit.

But that merely left her in the same quandary she had been in before, loving her sister and being ashamed and afraid to tell her. Telling her sister, I love you as more than a sister… the looming threat of rejection had frozen her voice, silencing her completely. Just being near the woman she loved would be enough. Just watching Anna achieve her own happiness would be enough. Just being an observer instead of a participant would be enough if only Anna was truly happy. Nothing else had mattered and she was resigned to that fate.

The end result of all this was that when Anna had come in last night and told her what she had… it had been nearly as stunning as both moments out there on the ice of the fjord. Thankfully her voice hadn’t stilled and she had been able to risk everything in letting Anna know that she shared that feeling. If her little sister had ever found her diary, that truth of heart would have littered the pages and made it impossible for her to deny. Thankfully it had never come to that.

Kissing those soft, warm lips had filled her with such an upwelling of affection that she was sure that right now she could control any amount of ice with ease. To have her sister in her arms as they slept… it was sheer bliss. She knew that there were things that they could do more physical expressions of their love. The works of Sappho were not unknown to her and she had read as much about the seiðr magics as had been in the library. The Eddas and Sagas had shown her that there was more to the world than she had known before the books had revealed that knowledge. She knew the old laws, that because she had no interest in the opposite sex she would be known as flannfluga, one who flees the male sex organ. These were all things she had learned about by working her way through the vast Arendelle. And she had absolutely realized that she was flannfluga when puberty hit as her desires for Ana crashed into her like an avalanche. No, she knew there was more that could be done but she was still afraid.

If she pushed more, if she did something wrong, this happiness would melt from her and it felt as fragile as a snowflake. No, she wouldn’t push but she certainly wouldn’t fight things if they developed. When she knew that doing more was okay then she would pursue it but until then her fear would keep her passive. It was the only way she could be sure that this dream was real. She watched the sky slowly brighten, the light slowly penetrating everywhere, filling the city and the mountains with its glow. A stray beam crossed the room and lit up Anna’s face.

Elsa had to smile at the disheveled beauty that was her sister. The hair was everywhere and an arm was slung across her face. If you didn’t know better you would think that her hair was the nest of some wild animal. However the truth was that she looked absolutely adorable. Watching her there in bed, lying there blissfully asleep, Elsa cast her thoughts back to when they had been younger, before the accident and Anna had amazingly been even more full of energy. Yes, repayment would be just the thing. She climbed on the bed carefully and with a mischievous grin, pounced on Anna.

Anna awoke with a loud ‘oof’ and blearily gazed up at her sister as if she had lost her mind. Elsa’s grin was so broad that it actually hurt a little when she stated, “The sky’s awake so I’m awake! We have to play!”

With a groan, Anna tried to roll over but Elsa wouldn’t let that happen. She began to tickle her sister who giggled and squirmed underneath her. Unable to resist any longer, Elsa leaned down and kissed her sister. Anna took a moment to respond but joined in happily, tangling her hands in Elsa’s hair as it deepened. Once they broke for air Anna asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Giving her a gentle smile, Elsa said, “Because I love you.”

Anna grinned happily, “I love you too. You know… I can get used to waking up like that, though without the tickling.”

“Really?” Elsa was a touch taken aback, as she had not expected that response. It was a new idea that thrilled her to the core.

“Absolutely. Being awoken with a kiss is lovely.” Anna’s eyes seemed to twinkle as she spoke.

“Alright, I can do that,” stated Elsa simply, finding it impossible to argue with the notion.

“What?”

“I’ll happily wake you every day with a kiss if that’s what you want.”

Anna squealed excitedly and hugged Elsa. “Yes oh yes! Does this mean we can share the room again?”

Elsa chuckled at the childlike enjoyment that was her sister. “Absolutely, I would be happy to share a room, to share a bed, whatever you want.”

Anna goggled at her sister. “You mean that?”

“I do. I love you Anna, more than you’ll ever know.” Elsa’s face filled with emotion that spilled into her voice.

Anna reached up and cupped her sister’s cheek, eyes softening as she spoke. “I love you too Elsa.”


End file.
